


Dystopia

by little_mad_margaret



Category: Opera, Tosca - Puccini/Illica/Giacosa
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depressing, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Really depressing, bordering on emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_mad_margaret/pseuds/little_mad_margaret
Summary: Alone in his cell, Cavaradossi thinks back on the reckless mistakes that got him thus far.Inspired by a word prompt from Tumblr.





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from this post: https://otp-aus-r-us.tumblr.com/post/161097500083/drabble-prompt-list-thing
> 
> "Dystopia - An imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell."

The last thing he had said to her had been a reproach.

The shame of it cut sharply through the pain of his wounds and his fear of what was to come. Tosca had only been trying to save his miserable life, and he had thanked her for it by shouting accusations at her and giving himself over to the enemy in a cheap show of bravado.

Everything was his damn fault, Cavaradossi brooded, gazing darkly up at the tiny cell window. If he hadn’t painted that stupid portrait, if he had just told anxious Tosca the truth before things got out of hand. She had thought he was sleeping with Marchesa Attavanti—probably still thought so, despite all his protestations. And in her insecure, anxious state, she’d been used and manipulated.

What had he been thinking? He didn’t want to die. He only wanted to live in peace without Scarpia breathing down his neck, with Tosca safe and happy. And Angelotti—oh, God, Angelotti had killed himself rather than be taken prisoner, and it was all Cavaradossi’s fault.

And poor Tosca had been used to hunt him down. Her horrified wails as the guards dragged him away haunted him still. One of them had struck her cruelly on the shoulder when she tried to follow, leaving her at Scarpia’s mercy. Who knew what that lecherous monster would do? Cavaradossi had heard countless horror stories of the terrible acts he’d inflicted on women unfortunate enough to be beautiful and catch his attention.

And Tosca was alone with him, and desperate! For the hundredth time that night, Cavaradossi cursed his own senseless idiocy. If only he’d kept his stupid mouth shut!

Now he was going to die the death of a disgraced criminal, with no one to stand up for him. Well, there had been one person, but he had pushed her away in a fit of passion and now she was in terrible danger.

If he could only speak to her one last time—if he could only hold her the way he always did and tell her he was sorry for everything: for worrying her, for making her choose between truth and safety, for destroying what little peace they had had. If he could only reassure her of his love.


End file.
